Strawberry Anvegers!
by Beginner0048
Summary: What happens when Shizuma, Miyuki and others become crime-fighting super heroines? Find out in this semi-crackfic. Special guest stars. I don't own anything but the plot. Summary sucks. One-shot


Me: Long time no see. Still trying to update "Death Race" while battling a super evil writer's block.

Shizuma: Puh-lease. You're just spending too much time reading comic books.

Me: Oi, Shizuma, it's not your turn (to appear) yet. Return back to your seat and read the script! I don't want you to spoil my whole plot, damnit!

Shizuma: Whatever.

Me: I was reading SP while watching Avengers and it hit me how Shizuma and Tony Stark were so much alike. So yeah, this story begins...

Strawberry Avengers!

Or: What'll happen when the SP cast (and friends) becomes Marvel superheroine?

oOo

It was such a normal day in the city of Tokyo. And by normal, I mean that the city was under attack by the crime king-pin, the Kingpin. He was cruising in his hovercraft over the panicked citizens, shooting lasers in random direction and eating popcorn while watching other's miseries.

Suddenly, the hovercraft was hit by a ray of some sort, and it shook so violently that the criminal's popcorn fell over his coffee table and onto the ground.

"Damn it, you jerk" said a sexy red-and-gold iron-cladded figure. "YOUR FUCKIN RANDOM LASER HAD JUST HIT MY FUCKIN TOWER!"

"Look!" said random fangirl on the ground. "It's Iron Etoile coming to save us!"

"Hi there!" the infamous playgirl Iron Etoile waved to said fangirl and got hit by a random laser. "You motherfuckah!"

"Focus, Shizuma, focus." said a second feminine voice. "And don't shoot randomly like you did last time. You know how dangerous your missiles can be."

"Don't worry, Miyuki, I won't. Not with those pretty girls down there." said Shizuma while she was shooting missiles at the hovercraft. It went KABOOM quite loudly. From the vehicles, however, a bunch of minions and henchmen jumped out. But as soon as they touched the ground, several arrows hit them... where it hurts the most.

"Tenoh! How many time I've told you to focus on the mission, not on Black Widow. The next time this happens, don't expect me to grou you with Kaioh-san again!" shouted Miyuki on the radio.

"I'm sorry, Cap, I just can't help it." retorted the blonde Hawkeye. "Anyway, go and take down those baddies."

The black-white-green-cladded heroine Captain Miator aka Rokujo Miyuki jumped out of her cover and started bashing bad guys in the head with her super hard vibranium shield. But they kept coming one after another, and Miyuki decided to call for back-up, reluctantly as she was, all the whle giving those baddies severe concussion with the reckless abandon of someone who had the right to do it.

From the blue sky high above, a flash of thunder struck down, taking out several bad guys at once.

"What's up Cap? Finally admitting that you still rely on me some how?" teased the blonde Goddess of Thunder, Thor.

"Shut up, Shion. Everyone has their weak moments!" replied the Captain Miator angrily. An explosive quarrel broke out between the two heroines, with the nearby minions acting as... collateral damage. The other henchmen decided that backing away would be a better choice.

Or maybe not.

In the distance, a black Ducati with flaming wheels zoomed toward the fight, and poor minions got run down by the literally flaming-headed rider. From another corner of the city, a red-and-blue blur swung past and kicked the Kingpin, who was shouting out commands, down to the ground and swung away again.

"What a weakling" mumbled Nanto Yaya the Spider-girl.

The crime boss, still dazed form the fall, scrambled to his feet while seeing stars in his head. Suddenly, a flaming hand grasped his collar. Before he knew it, he was staring at a pair of black hollow eye socket of a balzing skull. "Look into my eyes." the skull said emetionlessly, and the criminal could see all the pain he had inflicted on others throughout his life. Moments later, he was nothing but a mere soulless body with burnt-out holes as eyes.

"Gee, Kuga-san, I admit that apprehending a criminal is important, but don't you think that the Penance Stare was a little bit too much?" said Hawkeye Tenoh as the Ghost Rider de-transformed herself into a young woman with long midnight blue hair and emerald eyes clad in leather biker outfit. Said woman shot the blonde sharpshooter with her very own Kuga Death Glare, a less dangerous version of the Penance Stare: "Hey, if you're not pleased with my method, don't ask for my help next time, blondie." Then Kuga-san zoomed away on her now normal bike: "Mayo time!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Other sweatdropped.

"I better go now, before my sister Kaname, or as she calls herself these days, Loki, comes up to no good again." said Shion as she flew away.

"So... shawarma anyone?" asked the Iron Etoile.

THE END.


End file.
